Laurena and Garmau (Minecraft Diaries)
by Athena30931
Summary: Your Past is Your Identity, If you never knew it who would you be? A prince Being a Guard, A Guard being A Shadow Knight, or would you never even now? Laurence knows more than he thought about his past and hey venture out to find what he is missing, while that happens Garmau Blossoms and Aphmau realizes that Garroth is not only in her past, but her future. (Before EP. 97 S.2)
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Healer

It was a stunning day in Phoenix Drop, Nekoette and Dimitri training with Alexis by the guard tower. Donna taking care of her pups and where was the previous Lord of this magnificent kingdom? Sitting in her desk at home writing in a diary. Thinking to herself as she wrote, she scribbled down what has happened to a dear friend of hers. It was after a lot of past events including the making of our new home which has been a huge blessing and success ; But sadly all good things have a price. It happened almost immediately after I told Cadenza, Katelyn and Zoey that I was pregnant , Laurence was acting... shadowed. He barley spent time with us, never went to his guard post, eating only in his room, mumbled in his sleep (Garroth hears him late at night) and snapping at us when we asked what was wrong. Soon we just gave up and give him space, things turned from horrible to torturous. He was out of his room in the guard tower, getting his food for the day when he suddenly fainted. Garroth and Dante pulled him back to the infirmary as Kawaii~Chan ran to Lucinda to get her and her medical supplies.. He slowly started to get worse, sweating, mumbling in his sleep, never eating and then he went into a coma, it's been weeks but he still hasn't woken. As the young women Aphmau finished writing her last sentence there was a soft knock at the door. "Oh, Coming!" she replied as she closed her book and walked to the door. As she swung it open she was greeted by a familiar pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. "Garroth!" she replied as she hugged him tightly. "It's always a pleasure seeing you again, what do you need?" A small smile appeared upon Garroth's face as he replied with "Me, Dante, Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn are going to check up on Laurence and was wondering if you wanted to come as well?" Aphmau wasn't surprised at this, since he came every morning for the past 3 weeks to see if she wanted to come. It may pain her to see her friend like this but she still wanted to be with him. "Sure..." she replied as she shut her door and ran down the hill with Garroth to meet the others.

As they opened the door to their infirmary they were greeted by a familiar witchy face. "Hello Lucinda, it's great seeing you again." Said Aphmau as she looked at Lucinda and then she looked at her sick patient, Laurence. "How is-" Lucinda Interrupted. "Look Sweetie, you've been coming in here every morning around 9 am for the past three weeks asking me the same question. I think I know now to tell you the answer about if Laurence is alright. Unless you come running in, panting, alone, clothes tattered, and there are ragging battle noises outside then you can ask me a question other than that just let me tell you". She said as she reverted to a scroll she was reading. As she did Aphmau in shock replied with "I'm... sorry Lucinda it's just it's been weeks and still her hasn't changed and I'm trying not to give up hope..." She said holding back tears; Lucinda dropped her scroll and looked at Aphmau, tears in her eyes, as Garroth put a hand on Aphmau's shoulder Lucinda spoke. "I am sorry about the way I acted before, it's just... I've never felt so useless before! I'm supposed to be a all powerful witch and I can't reverse a single spell, I've looked in all my spell books, brewed every potion of healing I know, consulted with my family yet NOTHING IS WORKING!" With this non-surprising news, the air went death silent; until Garroth broke it with the simplest of words "Do you at least know what caused this or how long we have to heal him?" Lucinda replied. "I'm so sorry Garroth but I truly have no clue about either question's answers, I'm sorry to say that it's been weeks and he hasn't moved... I think it may be the best to say that he's...he's." Lucinda Sniffles, there is a long pause someone hoping that Lucinda would finish her thought until the reality came to Aphmau, "no...NO! This-s can't-t b-be happening, not after everything we've been through!" shouted Aphmau as she cried at Laurence's bed while Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan comforted her. Everything is silent, other than the cries of sadness from Aphmau. While everyone is taking in this horrible news there was a sudden knock at the door. Garroth wiped his tears and headed for the door "I'll get it" he spoke. Everyone else's eyes were glued to Laurence until Garroth mumbled "Wait a minute... Who...Who are you?" Aphmau's face wiped to the opened door and spotted a girl. Her hair was wavy and brunette going down to her waist. She had beautiful stormy blue eyes, Tall brown boots, a golden shell clip lay in her hair and a Golden Heart Pendant with a rose etched in the middle lay on her neck. A Golden bow lay on her back and silver and blue arrows in her leather quiver. Those were all she could make out since the girl was dressed in a black outfit covering her mouth, arms, chest and legs. While everyone looked at her with amazement and confusion, she spoke a confusing message. "Hello everyone, I know you may have many questions about who I am or why I am here but may I please attend to Laurence quickly, we have limited time before the Shadow Knight King takes a hold of him." At this weird outburst the others stared at her in shock. "Who...What? Now wait just a minute." Said Aphmau at the mysterious stranger, who was calming staring at her as Garroth drew his Diamond Sword, its point at her chest. "I'm with Aphmau; you can't just walk in here and expect us to allow you to do something to our friend. What are you? A witch? A Demon Warlock?" Garroth shouted at the new found girl. As he waited for a reply Lucinda stepped in the way. "Please Garroth put it into perspective. None of our magic works on Laurence, he may be dead soon and she is saying she can heal him. It's worth a shot. But" she said facing the girl.

"IF YOU HURT HIM IN ANY WAY OR FORM GARROTH WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND YOU'RE LEFT OVERS WILL BE A SNACK FOR MY FAMILIAR! IS THAT CLEAR!" she shouted at the girl as she looked calmly at Lucinda. "Understood..." she replied walking towards Laurence. As she stood at Laurence's bedside a small sad smile spread across her face, then she closed her eyes, removed her dark glove, allowing her bare hand to be shown. Instantly water shot from across the room and wrapped around her hand, then a stream of light hit Laurence straight in the chest and he slowly started to breath. All of the witnesses let out a collective gasp. As this happened Aphmau staring across the room at the girl and Laurence she thought to herself "The way she just appeared... could it be they know one another? And her powers... they are magnificent" As she finished this thought the girl turned around and faced them all, announcing some astounding news. "It is done. I know you all want an explanation on who I am but right now Laurence is more important. His state is fine and he should awake in an hour or so, or at least once his energy is restored. He became sick by the Shadow Knight King, as I explained when I arrived, that was trying to use Laurence as a way to come to our world, the only way to do that if is Laurence experienced Anger like no other, if I had come any later he would have destroyed Laurence's physical form and made it here, to our world, sadly he will try again, however if he does come to my kingdom. If you hurry to O'khasis they should be able to lead you from there. Do not try to replicate the spell I used it takes a level 45 spell caster and is sacred to my family, if you do attempt without practice you will be blown to bits." With the girl's last words she began to walk out the porch until she stopped in front of Aphmau to speak "And Aphmau... please tell Laurence...Tell him I came." And with these final words she walked out the door and disappeared as it closed. It took a few minutes for everyone to process what happened, but to break the ongoing silence Kawaii~Chan asked a question "What was that Aphmau~Sempai?" Aphmau replied, a look of shock on her face. "I... don't know...but I'm going to find out." She looked out the window seeing a golden bird flying west as she thought "West of O'khasis Huh..." turning towards Laurence she then thought "at least your safe"


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Friend Found

~Chapter 2~ An Old Friend Found

"Aphmau, it's a trick!" screamed Laurence as his eyelids flew open. He had a split second to look at his surroundings before a familiar friend pounced. "LAURENCE!" screamed Aphmau as she jumped hugged him tightly. Although he was confused a soft crimson spread across he's cheeks. Garroth smiled and whistled after he said "Lucky guy, living AND getting a hug." Dante laughed and went up to Laurence. 'Good to see you alive and healthy man." He said giving him a pat on the back. "YAY! Laurence~Sama is alive!" Kawaii~Chan squealed in happiness. As everyone embraced Laurence in happiness someone broke the exciting reunion. "Looks guys, I know we're all happy to see he and all but we have other things to worry about like who was that girl, how did she show up right when Laurence needed her, will we go to her town, the Shadow Knight King?" Said Katelyn destroying their time with Laurence. "Wait, wait, wait... Hold up." Said Laurence showing the time out sign "I've been out for like what; an hour? What did I miss?" As everyone looked at him Aphmau finally comforted him and told him the startling news about the girl, the Shadow Knight King, and her startling message. He replied with very wild and confusing news. "Wow... I...I think I know who she is but I'm not 100% sure. Then again if it is I guess that's 1-4 for her. Heh..." He said slowly resting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes. Garroth whispered "Come on guys he obviously needs some time alone." As everyone left he slowly went up and spoke to Laurence "Listen you have information on the girl, we need to know everything if we are to understand her message. Please try to think about it; we're meeting in the guard tower in 2 hours." He finished, leaving and closing the door behind him. As soon as Laurence heard the click of the door his eyes opened and he smiled. "Well Athena...Looks like the stars and fates told us we would cross paths again, except this time I won't leave you behind." And as he stared off into the distance a old friend smiled as tears slide down her cheeks remembering times with him.

After 2 hours of Aphmau and the rest of the gang Trying to decipher the message, Garroth went to go and get Laurence from the infirmary and take him to the guard tower. It took a little sorting and a few minutes of cleaning but they got the place in working condition by 2:00. At first Laurence said he thought yet remembered nothing, but then Garroth shared a few quick words with him and Laurence agreed. He sat at the head table with Aphmau and Garroth on either side, he made eye contact with every living being present, never leaving their eyes; he looked outside the window at the Sun, took an unsteady breath and spoke.


	3. Chapter 3 A Past Spoken

~Chapter 3- A Past Spoken

As he spoke his past memories played in his head with visions of everything he described. She was from my hometown; Elm. The kingdom of Elm. Her name was Athena and she… was of high ranking in society. What she told every time I asked her was that she was walking on the beach shores of our hometown when she spotted something in the distance, it was me. Heh… back then she was taller than me and wore this white blouse with a leather jacket and denim pants with her hair behind her in a quick braid. She quickly took me to her home and hid me in her bedroom in the western wing. She didn't want anyone to find out since if any outsiders, without permission, were to come into the kingdom borders they would be executed immediately. She brought me food and taught me about her life and the kingdom for about 4 days until one of the maids came in, about to clean her bedroom and spotted me. She ran to the king and told him of the incident. We went to court, the king wanted to behead me on the spot but for some reason Athena stood up for me. If it wasn't for her I would be another head in a basket thrown out. After the trial they decided to send me to an orphanage. It was fun, my caretakers Catherine and Mike were kind and loved us as their own, like all people of Elm anyone who becomes a citizen is a god in everyone's eyes. I thought I wouldn't see her again seeing as I was a low level of society but she came by every light and we would sneak off to this lagoon and she would practice her magic. "Wait a minute!" Said Aphmau with a startling look at Laurence "This is all very informative I know but what exactly are her powers?" Laurence smiled and continued his backstory on him and the girl. Hydrokinesis, that was her power to control water with her mind. She was one of the rarest people on earth, the elementals. They had the power of the natural elements and the Divine Warriors were one of them too. Whether it was healing,attack or defensive magic she would always uses water. "But Laurence" Interrupted Garroth "We saw her use water and light, how did she acquire her light powers?" Laurence looked down at the floor a painful look in his face and the once colourful and hopeful eyes graying and becoming darkened. "I was about to get to that." Me and her were climbing up a small cliff that led down to the ocean I was not being cautious and slipped. She screamed and as I expected either death or the comforting water cushion she could create I felt neither. Instead a blinding light shone from above the cliffs and I saw her jump, except she was dressed in a white chiton and golden wings were on her back. She caught me and flew me up to the top of the cliff. I locked my eyes with hers, mine with astonishment hers with a powerful flame but she collapsed her wings and chiton disappearing and replaced with what she was wearing before. I grabbed her and raced to the magic healers were they said she had become a host for a immortal being. The leader of the divine warriors. Everyone held their breath and stared at Laurence, he expected them to jump and start asking questions but before they could he continued. She went back to normal but instead she had new powers. She could control light as well as water, had the powers to summon her golden wings and create any weapon out of light and water. I left 3 months before I found you guys,, saying I would return but I looked like this. He described pointing to his brown hair and blue eyes. As I kept adventuring my form changed since I soon became completely starved and filthy. I just… Don't know if she still believes in me…

There is a long and dreadful period of silence with muffled sniffles from Kawaii~Chan as she cried on Dante's shoulder. Laurence hasn't moved staring at the setting sun making it's last rays upon Phoenix Drop. "…Laurence…. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Whispered Aphmau as she placed a gentle hand on his broad shoulder. "I and I hope everyone here will try to find her and show you that you were worth the wait as we all know." Everyone nodded and the tension and sadness in the air lessened at Aphmau's encouragement. "…*Sigh*… Thank you so so much, it's just I remember why I couldn't have thought about her before. When you leave Elm they wipe your memory so it could only be broken when Elm was in danger or if you experience a huge change, but I couldn't have any better people to call my friends and brothers to help me.." Softly said Laurence choking on joyful sobs as tears of happiness stroked his cheek. "And I know she's going to love you guys too…." Laurence then jumped to his feet scaring his friends while a humorous smile appeared on his joyful face "Well Come on! We gotta get a boat, get supplies and prepare for our journey! We can stop by at O'khasis to rest up afterwards and get some Intel on what has been happening in Elm! It should be a three days preparation so guys are you with me?" Garroth stood up on the table with Laurence and grabbed his hand raising it high in the air. "For Phoenix Drop!" He yelled and his friends Carried it out in a cheer, their voices echoed into the town they loved.


	4. Chapter 4 Returning Home

The boat swayed back and forth as the small waves crashed against it's hull, In the captains quarters was Aphmau sitting down and writing as her friend Garroth was steering the ship and the rest were doing whatever their heart desired. Aphmau hated leaving the boys with their newfound Lilith but she knew Zoey and Isabel would be fine caretakers while she was gone, also she was afraid her pregnancy may get in the way. Thoughts played in her mind like a movie being created, scene after scene she scribbled down a new line. We have been preparing for 2-3 days now and it finally paid off, we have a finished building a old project into a beautiful ship with enough weapons, supplies and maps for months. Levin and Malachi even made the ship with stables below deck that way we can travel faster on land. Laurence is back to his old self again and Garroth is so excited to see his kingdom and show us around, but what I keep thinking about is why is it I can't remember anything? Laurence has a foster home in Elm and his adopted home with Cadenza, Garroth has O'khasis, Nicole from Scaleswind and so on. All I remember is a bright light and waking up in a forest, then I followed Vlyad to Phoenix Drop and my adventure started, heh… Can't believe it's been that long since I have lived here. Then again we did skip a couple of years. (Fifteen to be exact) All I want to do even more than help Laurence is just learn about myself. "…..Aphmau…" Said Garroth as he walked below deck his calm and majestic voice bringing Aphmau out of her trance. "We have landed in a coast 15 miles for O'khasis, we decided to anchor here and take the horses the rest of the way." He said a humongous smile appearing on his pale face, his blue eyes beaming. "Thank you Garroth, that is a very officiant plan, but who's steering the boat?." Aphmau replied her eyes staring into the deep blue Jewels of Garroth. "Dante wanted something to do other than sharpen his sword so I let him take a shift so I could come see you and tell you that even if you don't run Phoenix Drop anymore I will always be your knight and you will always be my lord." He said taking a deep bow on one knee. "HaHaHa! Garroth you crack me up!..*Snickers*….Come on let's go pack up and get the horses."She said as she stood up from her chair slowly making her way to the door Garroth ran ahead of her and opened it for her. "After you." Garroth said following after her below decks once she made it through the door.

"Hey Garroth, can I ask you something?" Asked Laurence as he pulled to the front of the horse pack trotting side by side with Garroth his eyes staring at the horizon. "Go ahead. You know you can ask me anything." Garroth replied his eyes refocusing on Laurence. "How….How was it like in the Irene Dimension… I-I mean if you don't want to talk about it I totally understand…" "Laurence." Said Garroth calming Him. "I am more than willing to talk about it but just don't tell the others." He continued taking a deep shallow breath. "It felt as if… I had no body, no home, stuck in this time paradox forever but for some reason I held on to get to you guys and return. I fought Zane every moment I wasn't resting, until he stabbed me though it was about 2 weeks before I came out when I slowly was being defeated I was about to give in to death when I started surviving. Well…. I wasn't the one surviving this women with Black hair and gorgeous green eyes came to me everyday and brought me food, she then created this force field that stood around me while I rested, every so often Zane would pound on it but it was sturdy and stood, it felt like the presence of Aphmau, in that women, so reassuring and friendly, but when you brought me back I knew everything was fine and now we can focus on more important things than Zane….Zane…Zane! Oh my Irene! How am I going to explain this to my father!?" Yelled Garroth his voice filled with worry. "HaHaHa! After all that, all the things he did to you, all the horrible things you've been through you worry about that?" Laughed Laurence as Garroth returned in a smile. "Ya but you know…. He still was my brother and a human at the matter…..But no matter, were here." Said Garroth as he jumped off his horse grabbing the reins and pulling it onto the town road. He's friends stared in astonishment at the gorgeous city around them. The town decorated with nature and people going out to shop, talk or work. Children ran in the streets. Some saw Garroth and stared whispering to the neighbouring person. The buildings beautifully designed with the castle being the main attraction. It's towers touching the clouds huge walls surrounding the town and castle, twin flags flapping at the top of the tower and yet Garroth had never felt more calm. "Who's ready to see the town?" He said calmly averting his gaze from his kingdom to his band of friends. "EEEEYYYY! Come on Dante~Cun we have a city to explore and cakes to bake!" Kawaii~Chan said pulling him towards the market. "Kawaii~Chan wait! Garroth we'll meet you at the castle!" Dante yelled as he soon disappeared with Kawaii~Chan into the crowd of people. "Wonder why Dante decided to get hitched." Katelyn spoke a small grin spread upon her face, her friends stared with confusion "What? It's not like I like him in fact I'm glad he's no longer is with Nicole." Katelyn said she suddenly drawing a interest in daisies. That's what you think thought Aphmau quietly laughing to herself. "Come on guys lets go meet my father, I know he'll be glad to see you" Garroth said quietly taking Aphmau's hand, pulling her alongside him as he swerved through the city slowly walking toward the castle greeting citizens who bowed in his presence though one thought still layer in Aphmau's mind, why she couldn't remember her past...

"That over there is the church, Oh and over there is our Shopping Centre-" Rambled Garroth taking his friends though alleys and streets of O'khasis, until they reached the main attraction. The Castle. It was a cobblestone bad with Golden and Blue Flags hung above, it was at least 100 metres tall, over taking the hill and casting a shadow down on the beloved golden town. The tower roofs were Blue and Gold as well yet each had it's own balcony with interesting design. One balcony had diamond surrounding the archway, another had lapis, one had emerald and the last had obsidian and Quartz. Garroth's face melted into enjoyment at the thought of returning home and finally rescuing his mother, but the Aphmau's eyes swung to Laurence, his eyes glazed yet filled with determination, his hand on his sword hilt and his jaw tightly squeezed, she couldn't look away, for she had never seen Laurence so determined. That was until familiar faces appeared. "Aphmau! Darling! We've been looking for you!" Screamed the witch Lucinda as Vlyad, Kenmur and Emmalyn appeared. "What? WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF PHOENIX DROP'S NEWEST LAND!" Shouted Aphmau, enraged that all the trust she put into them was dashed by their betrayal of loyalty. "Actually Aphmau according to a wonderful turn of events Cadenza and Nicole came with both of their armies and craftsman to assist the blossoming town in construction and safety, in total we should have about 20,367 agile men and woman helping, with the lords Malachi, Levin, Cadenza and Nicole in charge, and the other 10,789 Soldiers protecting Phoenix Drop." Proclaimed Emmalyn her eyes sparkling with imagination. "This is why I married you, no matter what your still always going to be a book worm" said Kenmur putting his arm around Emmalyn protectively. Emmalyn blushed. "Hey Garroth, you show your girlfriend around town yet?" asked Vlyad, pointing towards Aphmau. "G-Girlfriend?!" Aphmau and Garroth stuttered. Vlyad smiled, "Just a joke….., anyways, come on guys! You haven't met my father yet! And Garroth, Mother has finally been let out, thanks to you…." Garroth Looked bewildered. "M-momma?" Aphmau took his hand. "Come on Garroth, first we go find Kawaii~Chan and Dante, knowing them we would probably be waiting 3 hours, and then we'll go see your mother…" Garroth took a deep breath, his soul, mind and body finally put at ease, as if a shelf in his mind had been refilled. He spoke his serious voice. "Okay Aphmau….Your right, O'khasis needs their prince, or 'princes'." He took Vlyad's hand. "Adopted or not, we will keep O'khasis good and healthy, no matter what we, the last princes of O'khasis will keep it thriving." He looked at Laurence "And we will find her." Laurence nodded, his mind relieved they hadn't lost track of what they came for. "Come on guys! We got a castle to go and adventure ahead!" Excitedly yelled Aphmau running ahead of the group, them quickly on their her heals not knowing what followed and not knowing that beyond the city, beyond the forest, beyond Elm laid a Princess not just waiting for them to arrive, but waiting for them to save her from the beast that pounced on her and her kingdom every night…


	5. Chapter 5 A Truly Royal Family

( **Thx so much to those Aphmau Fans that stayed with me this far! I know this one is hurt but my Finals are coming up and I want to be prepared! Anyway thank you my little Friends! The next chapter will be out in a couple of days or a week! Anyway post a review I am adding a new character and I want ur support, so down in the review section tell me about ur character and their backstory, they will be a guard of elm that is secretly working for Zenix! So I have some rules 1) They can only be in love with Zenix or Zane 2) They cannot turn good 3) I need a description of looks, background (cannot relate to main characters) and main weapon. So thx again and enjoy!**

 **Athena30931)**

~Chapter 6~ A Truly Royal Family

They took about 20 minutes finding Dante and Kawaii~Chan, until (for their surprise) they found them in the weapons section. Dante was teaching Kawaii~Chan how to fight with a pink hilted Katana, his body behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, while his hands gripped hers tightly on the hilt. "Okay so…you want to move in with your hips and always be ready to horizontally or vertically block, for they can come at you at different angles….G-GUYS!" Dante stuttered quickly dropping his hands. "Oh Lucinda,Vlyad, Emmalyn and Kenmur! What are you doing here?" He quickly said trying to change the topic, his face flustered a bright red, same with Kawaii~Chan who was being teased by Katelyn and Lucinda. "A-huh….Seems like marriage changed us both? Hey buddy?" Teased Kenmur, his arm swinging around Emmalyn, while his voice turned smooth and deep…"Except I think I did better…." Kenmur was knocked to the ground by both Kawaii~Chan and Dante, Kawaii~Chan with the Katana she bought and Dante with his twin swords…."DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN," they screamed in unison…Kenmur quickly backed away and laughed while everyone joined in. Dante and Kawaii~Chan faced each other while pulling each other into a hug. The Gang full of laughter and excitement quickly headed towards O'khasis where a mother awaited the bringing of her 3 boys…

They ventured toward the 20 foot high drawbridge, O'khasis guards first tried to stop them until they saw Garroth and quickly became interested in their shoes, The drawbridge opened to a circular garden outside the main castle area, in the centre was a Quartz fountain, tall trees, flowers, bushes and and even animals roamed freely, then came the main area, it was a circular room with 20-25 passages leading outward to the rest of the castle, 5 chairs in the centre two on the right two on the left and one in the middle which was golden, like literally made of gold. Their were huge glass stain windows and picture decorated with the royal family but in the centre where the golden throne was sat a man with Blue eyes, and golden hair, he wore the usual king attire and a golden crown sat on his head, he looked stressed until he saw Garroth, To his right sat a gorgeous women, with dark hair and Blue eyes, her warm smile lightning up the room, she wore a beautiful sky blue dress with gold highlights, she wore a silver crown with Lapis jewels etched into it, you could tell who they were….Queen and King of O'khasis, otherwise knows as Vlyad,Garroth and Zane's mother and father. "Sons…." They said in unison, their voices echoing through the empty halls. "Mo-momma?" Vlyad and Garroth said. Their parents jumped to their feet, ran across the room and hugged them tightly. A moment of silence hung around the room like fog, while sobs of happiness came from the Royal Family. Tears streaming shown there cheeks they stood for a long time…as if no matter what, no matter if a meteor hit earth, no matter if Zenix came….they would be fine…for they were reunited…


	6. Chapter 6 Not Dead

~Chapter 7~ Not Dead

"Mother….I-I missed you so, much." Happily said Garroth through wonderful sobs. "My babies…..My boys….I love you and you know I would never leave you. Now you can go see your brother!" She said, slowly pulling away from her boys, her smile brightened, worry lines removed. Brother…..Thought Aphmau, the world spinning around her, people slowly blurring as the word brother rung through her ears. She almost collapsed, thankfully Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan were there, ready to catch her. "Oh….Mother, I'm so so sorry but….Zane he's….he's dea-" Zianna Laughed. "Oh GarGar! What are you talking about! He left about 3 days ago to Elm!" Everyone gasped, except Laurence who was staring daggers at Zane's portrait as high priest of O'khasis. While Zianna walked back to her husband, linking her arms underneath his, Aphmau spoke. "H-how…..Aaron he….he…." She choked, tears swelling in her eyes. "WE NEED TO KNOW, WHERE IS ELM…." She spoke in a demanding tone, sounding as if she would die if the information was kept from her. Zianna backed up a few steps, her eyes darting back at Aphmau to her sons who looked depressed, as if trying to see who's anger she would fear more. She looked to the ground. "Now Lady…..?" Said the king, stepping in front of his queen, protecting her. "Aphmau…..Lady Aphmau…" She responded. "Ahhh of course….Lady Aphmau, you are a valid guest in this kingdom, seeing how you did bring my family together" He pointed toward his wife, then Garroth and Vlyad. "But if you cross the line, threatening, attacking or demanding, you will be a enemy…so why don't we talk about this during a festival! To celebrate our sons return!" With that thought he and Zianna stood and brought there sons to the main central area where the citizens were already decorating and preparing for the festival. Aphmau's head longing with curiosity, Laurence's worried and determined, Garroth's Happy and Content, and Athena's concerned about what would happen if they found her…..

The town was thriving with energy! Decorations of Green and Blue banners, balloons and ribbons hung around the central plaza of the castle, maidens and men dancing, plates stuffed with delights being devoured by sneaky kids, and Garroth and Vlyad being the happiest of everyone. Chasing the kids as they pretended to be monsters while the children where guards defending the young maidens (princesses), soon after Dante, Travis, Kenmur and Laurence joined in, delighted when the children smiled. The Queen and King sat at the fanciest table, where 10 other empty seats were saved for the honoured guests. Aphmau felt calmed, seeing her guards smile, everyone delighted, a family reunited…it almost seemed perfect….almost, her past, her identity…destroyed, and seeing everyone else perfectly happy, knowing their place in the world….it almost felt wrong, as if this happiness should be hers. After all she has been through…Lordship, Children…A-Aaron…she wanted to take it all..she removed the thought from her mind. Let them enjoy these moments she thought. She smiled, seeing Laurence chase them around, seeing how he could let his mind wander from this girl who may not even be this Athena, let alone real! She sighed and then went to the other girls excited that she could finally take time to celebrate, which she hadn't done since Kenmur and Emmalyn's Wedding. The girls talked, Aphmau's thoughts going back to Aaron when she realized….she didn't need him, he was dead, in heaven where he was probably a hero…so if she let him go –she looked at Garroth- she could focus on her future. She walked to Garroth where they talked alone at the Royal table in the centre of the festivities, Travis finally got a dance with Katelyn, her then pecking him on the cheek. Dante and Kawaii~Chan danced the entire night, spinning and twirling. Laurence though stood alone in a corner, the shadows hiding him until he saw a familiar golden light in the distance and went towards it…no one noticed.

Laurence ran, faster than he ever had before. He knew if he just saw her, just for a moment, he would be fine. Apologizing, wrapping his arms around her as he wished he could pull her into a small I embrace. Please, he thought. The Golden light got brighter as he got closer to the dark forest. He looked behind him, at the castle, his friends, everything he swore to protect. This isn't my home, my home is with her. He thought. He took a deep breath and stepped into the darkness.

"Athena! Athena where are you!" Laurence screamed, the golden light close. He smiled as he saw a figure step out of the light. "Thank god I-" He stopped realizing the figure wasn't who he thought it was. "Hello Little Laurence.." Spoke Zane, his voice raspy. A small smile spread across his face. "Would you like me to take a message to your friend…?" He spoke. Laurence chest went up and down, little puffs of air escaping his mouth as the silence thickened. "Ahhhhh!" Yelled Laurence changing every into his Shadow Knight Form. he charged at Zane, his blade passing through him. "Tsk-Tsk, you of all people should know that if Elm wanted to send a message, they would send it by magic holograms…." Teased Zane, circling Laurence like a predator catching his prey.. "You….what have you done…..WHERE IS SHE!" Laurence demanded. "With me…and don't worry Laurence….she won't miss you…" Zane said to his face, the hologram exploding in a golden explosion. Laurence fell to his knees his forming returning back to normal, tears gleaming down his cheeks. He screamed, though no one heard him in the dark forest, as always.

 **Thank you sooooo much my wonderful Aphmau fans. It's been so amazing writing for all of you (although it's not very good XD) Thank you to all 83 viewers who have read at least a chapter, I understand it's not he best, I understand the plot is a mystery. But thank you for I have never thought I would have gotten this far. My finals are coming up and my next chapter is going to be as long as chapter 1, so it will take me at least 4 weeks max. To get this out. Again thx my Aphmau fans! And stay amazing! I am still looking for applications for the (put ur self in the story) bit, so keep those ideas coming!**

 **~Athena30931**


	7. Chapter 7 Useful Information

**Before I start this is wanted to quickly inform you wonderful and amazing people. 158 Views! thank you so much for seeing this and reading it although it's terribleness. XD but I also wanted to inform you of 3 other things.**

 **1\. Thanks to how much time I had I had produced 2 other chapters! They should be on this website in 2 minutes.**

 **2\. The contest for the "Character Idea" Is now closed. Thank you to all 20 people who have emailed me and sent in your wonderful applications! I have decided who won but I won't tell u yet. ;)**

 **3\. For those who didn't know this is only book 1 of the 4 book series. Each book will have around 35 chapters so Stay updated!**

 **Thank you again my wonderful Aphmau Fans! You are all beautiful and wonderful people who make the world sooooo much better! Have a wonderful day and enjoy the next 3 chapters!**

 **~Athena30931**

~ Chapter 8 ~ Useful Information

Laurence returned to the festival, tears still left fresh marks on his darkened face. He knew if he ever got his hands on Zane, he would not hesitate to cut his head off by his sword. Aphmau looked into the direction of Laurence, wondering and worrying of what happened. "Garroth…" whispered Aphmau. Garroth's head swung to face the one who he loved true and through. He whispered back. "Yes Aphmau" Aphmau's face felt worried, but Garroth thought that she felt uncomfortable around him, not that she was worried about Laurence. "I-it's Laurence…he seems, unhappy…and if it wasn't for him remembering that stupid girl this wouldn't be happening! WHY OF ALL THINGS WOULD HE-" Her rampaging anger was put to a halt by a gallant knight who placed his hand on her smooth face. "Aphmau….this is his kingdom…..his best friend…..if your children or Phoenix Drop was in trouble, what would you do?" He asked her, bringing her back into reality. "Garroth that's different….for one thing, I would know if this were my kids and my town, or Levin's town in this case. He doesn't! Another thing is that she just came….who's to say this was all a trick….planted by Gene…." Aphmau said carefully knowing that if she were to bring him up, it would change Garroth's mood. He didn't seemed fazed though. "Tell you what, my Lady. Let's say you're right, that it's all a trick and this was a waste of time. We still are Laurence's friends till the end of time and we should stay by him. Even better, once he realizes he was wrong and we return, everything will go back to normal….I'm not saying that's the case, in fact I have even been to Elm before…never really met anyone, just sat on my father's lap as he talked to the kind king. But either way…" He pulled her closer. "We will always be together, as friends…." She stared into his eyes, their souls becoming one. "But we're more than friends….and I have a feeling when we return, things will be a little more interesting…" She laughed as Garroth turned Crimson to the point of dark red. "W-what!?" He stuttered. Their conversation was cut short though with the king and queen calling them all to a glorious supper spread out at the Royal table. Towers upon towers of Bread, Steak, Carrots, Potatoes and Cake laid out before them. The king offered them wine, Travis looking more than happy to allow Katelyn a drink, but Aphmau suggested some water would be plenty. With that thought the supper began, not just with plenty of food, but with plenty of useful information as well.

"So, you disobeyed my orders to wed, just to stay with this fierce Lady…" The king said pointing his fork at Aphmau as he asked his oldest son. "Yes father…." Said Garroth taking Aphmau's hand, her then having a light blush on her face. "And you….my youngest and non-Royal blood son." He said, then averting his gaze to Vlyad who seemed very interested in his boots. "You, seemed dead….lead this young lady to your brother…and never stopped to visit and show us you were alright for you were afraid of what may happen to us?" He asked, or in this case stated, as Vlyad slowly nodded."That…is the most greatest thing that I have ever seen. Are you sure you aren't of my blood?" The king joked as Vlyad's face lite up with joy. "And then there is Zane….the betrayer." At his words Aphmau noticed Laurence'e jaw clench, his knuckles become pale as he tightly held his fork. She had never seen him so….angry. He had killed innocent werewolves, killed their king (Who wasn't so innocent) yet here, she felt truly afraid of him. Zianna looked down, thinking of how she had allowed him to leave to Elm, an innocent city. "I am so so sorry, I knew he had done terrible things but….he said he changed and I wanted to believe it so badly, I allowed him to go to Elm for….pressing matters." Zianna spoke, looking at her husband to explain but never did. Garroth cleared his throat after finishing his plate. "Speaking of Elm….could you…maybe tell us about the town? Or at least it's princess." The king closed his eyes as he thought about his son's request. "The princess? Well for starters her name…its Athena Elm. She is your age Garroth, you have never talked but you have seen her at our meetings with the king when we were young." Laurence's eyebrows rose, seeing as how this information had been kept not only by his close friend, but his brother as well. "She is now a very intelligent young woman, powerful too. Head Archer of The townsfolk, as well as master swordsman. She has built temples, and new buildings that have been far better than half of ours. And she has also helped us regain information on The Divine Warriors, or at least what we have forgotten about." Aphmau stared at the old king, her mind's gears turning, spinning, trying to understand all of the information. "Wait…she's our age?" Questioned Aphmau. "Yes Lady Aphmau…she disappeared for exactly 15 years, and then somehow returned, in her youth. It was quite interesting, but she never said a word. In fact I could say the same thing about you my dear son." Spoke the King, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at his youthful song. "*Ahem* perhaps a topic for another time dear." Replied Zianna, her smile dazzling, as she slowly winked at Garroth. "Y-yes dear…..anyway what else would you like to know?" The king continued. "I, or we, would like to know why exactly why we have never heard of this." Replied Katelyn, her eyes refocusing from her empty plate to the king. "Well…it's hard to explain…but I'll do my best. Elm, they only had 3 allies, and those allies were the only ones who knew about them. It was O'khasis, Scaleswind and Meteli. The 3 main power lands, now Laurence, my son here told me you come from Meteli but it is not that simple. Only the Lords can know of Elm, or the future lords. So in your case, your mind was erased once you left, only your Step-mother and your sister Cadenza know about it, and of course only Elm knows you were ever there. Now I understand there is more to be stated but we should negotiate this another time for it is nearly midnight." He finished as he stepped out of his seat and took his wife's arms. At that movement the dinner was ended and the people of O'khasis walked back their townhouses for a good nights rest. The tables, decorations and food were whisked away as the king brought the boys to the Northern wing, and Zianna brought the girls to the Southern Wing. And yet although this party was spectacular, another one, that was even better was taking place in Elm for a devilishly wonderful ceremony.


	8. Chapter 8 Talking

There rooms were just as nice as the rest of the city. They had balconies. Five King sized beds, a fireplace, and large bookshelves with a desk beside it, a walk-in closet and so much more. Zianna slowly walked around the room, her dress trailing behind her as she explained to the girls their facilities. Afterwards she smiled and walked out just a gracefully, closing and locking the door behind her. They unpacked their bags, pulling item after treasured item out of their muddy carrying devices. Aphmau lastly took out her diary, writing down what she thought always helped with the pain, but tonight she wrote something different.

Dear Diary,

Today was interesting, I had always had feelings for Garroth, but I never really looked at them like today. Of course he will never replace Aaron, and I will never forget him. I know though, he would want me to be happy. Laurence is different somehow…..more off guard and sad. As if a part of him was missing. The king and queen were very generous. They gave us new supplies, tents, maps and so much more it's hard to name them all. But I can't stop thinking, after all I've been through, what would of happened if-

"Aphmau…." Slowly said Katelyn, waving her hand in her friends face. "I've been calling you for the past minute, you seemed to have dazed off. Is everything okay?" Aphmau slowly breathed, her heart returning to her previous beat. She was worried someone was hurt; which no one was. But maybe on the inside, she was the most hurt person of this world. "Yeah, I'm fine….just a little dazed I guess…." She spoke, slowly shaking her head to make It seem more realistic. Though Katelyn wasn't fooled, she decided to drop the matter. "I asked you what you think of the situation? After all what do we know about this "girl" anyway?" Replied Katelyn, she then sharpening he glove's blades. "Well this girl seems verrrryyyyy powerful….I'm not even at level 40 yet for magics." Said Lucinda as she finished stirring her potions. "Well Kawaii~Chan thinks it's okay….she seems nice!" She encouraged as she swung her legs off the side of her four post bed. Katelyn shook her head. "No….not like that….what I mean is what role does she play? She hasn't ever come to Phoenix Drop. Why now? And why **exactly** when Laurence was about to be blown to bits? It's a bit suspicious….." Katelyn argued, cleaning off the lasts bits of dust on her blades. _Yes….finally someone agrees with me._ Thought Aphmau as she smiled. "Well…..maybe this is a trap, maybe we'll be killed by Zane but you know what? If it fulfills Laurence in never going back and returning to his home, (Phoenix Drop) then I'm in. Plus Laurence trusts her…." She said as she slowly lowered her head onto her bed. "Aphmau….that's not very wise of you….after all he told us about Athena…not the mysterious girl. What if their 2 different people. Also you can't always trust him…he is going to move on one day, just like all of us." Emmalyn quietly spoke as she herself jumped into bed. "Okay darlings….no more lounging around, we need sleep….." Said Lucinda as she pulled on her covers, covering her head. "Goodnight….." Aphmau quietly spoke, closing her eyes and falling into her own mind.

The king was jolly as any man should be, practically jumping all the way down to the boy's wing. It was decorated the same as the girls, except for the fact that it had more armour and weapon displays. They unpacked everything as the king bid his sons and their friends good night. Garroth, Laurence, Vlyad, Travis, Dante and Kenmur felt right at home, yet ironically right next to Laurence's bed hung a silver bow with a plaque underneath it that said " _A Gift to Our Future Allies –Elm"._ He felt hollow as ever, seeing as how there may not be much left of O'khasis's "allies" if Zane got a hold of it. Garroth was as happy as ever, seeing his father anger free, his mother free of the bounty on her head. Yet he knew it wouldn't last, after all Zane was still out there probably destroying Elm….Elm….he remembered her yes but –He looked at Laurence- he knew Laurence may never forgive him if he didn't go apologize. He slowly walked towards a training dummy in the corner of the room, where he knew he could plan out his defensive talk with Laurence. Kenmur and Dante were calm, happy that they got a moment of peace and quiet with their wives, though a silent wary fog stood in-between them since Dante did tackle them to the ground. Travis….well he was just glad he finally got a moment of emotion with Katelyn! Oh boy did that butt look good in that suit! Laurence laid his head on his bed and closed his eyes, Dante started sharpening his blades, Kenmur worked on graphing a map, Vlyad stared at the family portraits from years ago, Travis opened his demon book and started reading (Not Enchanting) and Garroth just kept bashing the dummy left and right with his Diamond Sword. "So…..Dante what do you think about this?" Garroth asked as he swung his sword and stabbed the dummy in the gut. "What is there not to think about? The girl, shadow knight king…after all the adventures we had I just wanted a moment to sit down and relax with my kids and wife (Or in this case his 2 wife's!)guess I'll never have that in my life…" Garroth smiled teasingly "Guess you'll have to retire "old man"…" He teased taking another swing at the dummy. "Hey! I'm no older than you!" Dante laughed as the other boys joined in, their voices amplifying the echo off the stone walls. Laurence sat up, his brow furrowed into an unhappy position as he glared at everyone. "Ever hear of rest? You should try it sometime…." Laurence said harshly as he lay back down, though his eyes remand open. Garroth stopped mid swing as he stared open mouthed at Laurence. "How much did you hear….?" He asked, his mind not only comprehending at how harsh he may sound, but also that this was the perfect time to apologize. "Everything….." Laurence said quietly. Dante put his head down in shame, Kenmur took off his glasses and stared at Laurence with pity, and the rest of them just felt guilty. After all if anyone cared about this "adventure" it would surely be Laurence, it was rude and foolish of them not to consider his feelings. What were brothers for after all."Laurence….you have to understand that we are right to have our suspicions; after all you didn't even see her. How do we know it is this 'Athena' and not just a helpful person…" Respectfully implied Vlyad as he strolled down towards Laurence. "I would know…Dante, Garroth you were there right? Describe her facial features and her weapon, all Aphmau said was what she was wearing and what her gender was; nothing more. So go…" Laurence ordered, him staring his fellow guards down. "Well…she had wavy brunette hair going down to her waist, and thin Amber highlights at the ends. She had stormy blue eyes with a Golden bow strapped upon her right shoulder while silver arrows were held in her leather quiver. And Laurence…..I'm s-sorry I didn't tell you about this princess in Elm before, I really should have." Garroth apologized him then sheathing his sword and heading toward the boys. "its fine…for what you just said makes up for it!" Happily replied Laurence as he jumped off his bed and hugged Garroth like a younger brother. "It's her…it really is her…she found me." Said Laurence through sobs of happiness. Garroth hugged him tightly and then let go, then slowly walked toward his old bed post and laid there. "It would be wise to get some rest; I have finally found a suitable path that will lead us to Elm in 2 days time. So rest up guys." Kenmur suggested, him himself then climbing into his bed. "It feels weird sleeping alone…." Surprisingly said Dante as he pulled the covers atop him. "Ha…..why do you prefer it that way? If it was me I would never wed, rather stay and protect Phoenix Drop." Replied Travis as he put his book on his bedside table. "Probably because you would never stay with one women Travis, you flirt with every butt you see!" Replied Vlyad as he laughed. Everyone joined in and for once it was a peaceful sound, they slowly resting their heads as they fell into a deep sleep. It would probably be the last time it would ever be like that.

She looked through the balcony of the boys sleeping quarters. Seeing him smile always made her so happy, he was the reason she came all this way after all.. She pulled her black mask over her mouth and spoke a quiet chant.

~Power Of Night~

~Power of Light~

~Together to complete a prophecy~

~One last Fight~

~Will sing their sorrows and help those find~

~Something Lost and Missing Inside~

"It's coming Laurence….the prophecy is happening, I know you're not ready but you and your friends have to give it your all…we're the last fight…" She spoke quietly, Golden wings sprouted from her back as she flew into the night sky. Not knowing that in 2 days time is the day she will finally reveal herself.


	9. Chapter 9 The Elementals

**Before This Chapter Starts I would like to say a few words. MORE THAB 200 VIEWS! Thank you sooooooooo much guys! This has been my favorite project for the past few months and thank you for everything! The next chapter will be posted right after this one! Have a great day my Lovely Aphmau Fans! 3**

The sun was rising just beyond the hill that lead to her kingdom, if she wasn't in her western wing by dawn her father would surely have her head. Her Golden wings sparked in the sunlight sending waves of colour as she saw Elk run past. When she was younger Laurence and her would try to find the Golden Elk, the sacred animal of Elm. To bad he wasn't there when she found it though, for now her maidens at hand would help her protect it in its sacred woods. They were the first all female guard council of Elm, so they had a reputation to uphold. She still wouldn't trade him for the world though, and seeing him this night had made her realize how much she longed for him to return. "Two Days…." She quietly whispered as she recalled the brunette haired boy with the heat-sensing glasses. She couldn't wait that long, although she had watched him grow for the last year (15 years actually) she still couldn't count the times she wished to bid him well. But she couldn't dwell on this thought as she approached the back gates of her castle, they were the closest to her Wing after all. She used her powers to surround herself in a tornado of water and light, as she then changed into her normal clothes for training. They were a light stormy blue with details of gold etched into it. It was also quite similar to the Jury of Nine but they felt more welcoming and helpful than powerful and high ranking. Her schedule was hanging on the side of her stain glass door.

7:30 – 9:00 Training

9:05 – 11:00 Royal Studying

11:30 – 12:30 Royal Supper and Council Meeting

12:45 – 3:30 Spare Time

4:30 – 6:30 Royal Summoning

7:00 – 8:30 Royal Supper

It was nearly 6:45 am so her maids would probably be rushing in to serve her food, but it did get annoying at times. Her days were planned out that way her father knew where she was, what she was doing and knowing she was safe at all times. Which is why during her spare time or during the few small periods she had between scheduled planning she would sneak off to hunt with her Elemental Maidens or go to try and find Laurence. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She stood up straight and smiled brightly, for if she seemed worried she would never hear the end of it. "Come in!" She said in a melodic tone as her maids Mary, Griselda and Lucy came in. They all looked the same except that their hair was all different. Mary had straight black hair, Griselda had a blonde wavy short bob and Lucy had long red hair with a frizz. They all walked towards her and sat her down near her vanity as they worked on her own hair. It was long and soft with a soft smell of Honey (usually it only came when she was out in the woods but after spending so long in there is kinda stuck to her) It took mere minutes and as they did she nibbled on a wonderful breakfast and packed the rest in a small pouch which she would take to training. "Aren't you excited your Grace? After all, Zane R'omeave is a wonderful man! And very handsome…" Stated Mary as she brushed Athena's hair out of her face. "Yes…he is. Let's just leave it at that." She quietly responded wanting to drop the subject as quickly as possible. "But he is so nice! He has given you thousands of gifts and is watching over you!" Said Lucy as she giggled. Athena was starting to get annoyed but rule 234 in her 'Royal Guide to Ruling' stated that you should never let pity arguments get in the way of your ruling. "Yes but there are many other ways to show gratitude, after all freedom is a treasured gift and here I am living like a caged bird. I also don't need half the gifts he has given me, why not the people of Elm?" Athena stated her mind telling her that it would be over soon. Griselda stared at her. "Your Grace is that a hint of anger I sense in your voice? You should know that any Royal should be honoured if they got a chance to-" "JUST LEAVE HER ALONE ALREADY! SHE ALREADY SAID TO LEAVE IT AT THAT YET YOU JUST DISOBEY HER WORD AND CONTINUED! WHAT KIND OF SUBJECTS ARE THOSE!" Screamed a Brunette haired girl with amber highlights standing at the door. Her eyes danced like flames and she wore the same outfit as Athena just a sunset red instead. On her back was a sword of pure gold with her hair tied back in a ribbon. Griselda looked down in shame and mumbled a quiet apology to Athena as she and the other maids rushed out the door. Athena felt sorry for them but looked still at the girl with a hint of gratitude in her smile. "You come here to save me, or to just take your best Archer for Training Brooke?" Athena teased as she stood up and summoned her golden bow and silver arrows. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please, I would of left you but seeing as how you only have 2 weeks until your-" "Brooke, can we talk about that later? Right now I just want to enjoy the time I have and go out and see everyone…" Athena interrupted as she pushed past her and walked to the rest of her Elemental Maidens. Outside were 5 other girls. One wore a dark brown outfit with twin goblets on her hands. She had her hair down to her waist and a small braid in the front of her hair line as it trailed down. Her eyes were the colour of rich soil and her smile as bright as a Daisy. Two others stood to her right and were laughing playfully. One wore a Emerald green outfit with twin swords knotted on her belt. Her black hair was tied back in a long braid down to her shoulder as a wisp of it twirled around and ended at her ear. Her eyes were brown with hints of green in it and she was laughing so hard that one of her swords fell on the ground. The other one laughed even harder as it happened. Her dark gray outfit matched her spear perfectly as it laid on her back. She had tanned skin with dark brown hair as it laid on her shoulders. Her eyes were a colourful light Amber brown. The other two almost looked like twins. With dark black hair and dark eyes, except one had a dark purple outfit and the other a dark blue. One had a dark purple whip strapped to her belt while the other had no weapon, but laying in her neck was a dark blue crystal pendant that radiated magical energy. They all had a streak of their unique colour in their hair and they all smiled as Athena and Brooke joined them. "Ready to go? The new guards aren't going to train themselves!" Playful spoke the one with twin swords as she patted Athena on the back. "Yea Sylvana I'm ready. What do you think, a little race there wouldn't be so bad?" Athena smiled competitively as she stood in a running position. Her wings didn't sprout on her back though, for if she won she was going to win fair. "I am soooooooo winning this one." Smiled the goblet weapon maiden as she herself stood at the starting pillar. "My Irene Jennifer, why don't you just face the facts and realize that I, Kayla, am gonna kick your butt." Teasingly said Kayla (The one with the spear) as she stretched. "Come on Jhayden lets do this." Said the one with no weapon as she started to glow a deep blue. All of a sudden she changed into a white wolf the pendant still hung from her neck and her eyes the same blue. "You know the rules Jasmine, no shape shifting" Ordered Jhayden, the one with the whip, as she crouched. Jasmine then shaped shift back as all the girls were on the starting line, them breathing in unison as the sun finally passed the awakening point. "Ready…..set…..GO!" Screamed Brooke as all 7 Maidens ran down the hill, they split up as they ran each trying to find the fastest route there. As they disappeared into the woods a dark face stared at Athena, her face smiling and full of light. "Don't worry my dear, Laurence will be here soon enough….and my plan will work perfectly." Smiled Zane as he strolled away back into his room, resuming his Royal work.

Her hair flowed behind her, just like her spirit. She had always felt more at home with nature, or maybe it was just the fact that she was a Elemental. She heard everything there, the trees rustling their leaves, bees bustling to their hives as the chatted in their strange language. And the howl of a grey wolf as it perched itself on a large Boulder. She smiled as she softly sang to herself a old folks tale. 'Out In The Meadow, lays a place for you to save you from the dark. A place where you could go in your darkest times. The only way there for you is to be who you are. No matter day, nor dark or light, Out In The Meadow. Is where you belong…'. _That's not me though_ she thought to herself _everyone knows me as a perfect person that is selfless, but I couldn't even stay away from Laurence…much less have to-_ her thoughts were stopped by the sounds of shifting leaves. But they weren't from the trees, for they were right behind her. She quietly summoned her Light bow and water arrows and drew one onto the string. She could shot from hundreds of miles away, let alone a few feet. The rustling came closer as the leaves grew louder. Sweat trickled down her face not just from the anxiety but from also running for miles, she wasn't at her full energetic offensive state, but she could still defend herself even without her bow. Bushes rustled to the Left of her, she turned and aimed it right at the bush as the figure drew out of it. First it's front legs, body and back legs. But this was no person but the very Elk she had met years ago. The golden Elk, the sacred animal of Elm, so named for it's White fur and Golden antlers and hooves. It was said that long ago when this land was just a wasteland the Golden Elk lead the first King to that land and he established the city they had today. She hadn't seen it for 11 years. (26 years if you count the jump in time, more on that later) It was many years ago, when Laurence was still in Elm…

"Over Here Athena! I think I saw a flash of gold!" Playful exclaimed 7 year old Laurence as he ran through the forest, his training sword in his hand. He looked carefree and overjoyed as he swerved in and out of the trees. He had his left front tooth missing, wearing almost the exact same outfit he had when he changed his form back in Phoenix Drop. Behind him, smiling just as joyful, stood Athena. She had her brunette hair (Not yet with Amber highlights) braided down her back. She wore almost the same outfit as Laurence, just with a few extra details, after all, best friends have to have matching clothes right? She ran with him just as she had for years and years. They did everything together really, training, playing, adventuring. Yet this was going to be the greatest of any of their adventures. The Golden Elk. If they brought that back they would be remembered for eternity and as heroes! They quietly stopped behind a large tree, peering over their shoulders as they looked at the magnificent creature. Athena nodded towards Laurence making a few motions with her hands, only Laurence understood them though. 'Lead it towards me and we'll capture it, don't harm it though.' He nodded back and jumped from behind the tree, chasing it toward Athena, who had a net in her hand as it ran towards her. She was determined, she looked straight into the creatures eyes….and stopped. Time slowed down, literally! Laurence froze in his moments of happiness, birds stopped in mid air and leaves seemed to hang in the sky as they stopped their descent to the ground. She looked again at the Elk that was staring at her; its body lying on a large mossy ground. It's gestured her to sit beside it, nudging its head toward the empty spot. She quietly moved towards it carefully. Taking 2 steps every 5 seconds, she slowly but surely put down the net and sat beside the Elk, her head resting up against its soft white fur. It's eyes peered into her soul, going into her darkest fears and hopes, yet also seeing her most found memories and secrets. It's head nodded towards Laurence, him jumping into mid-air as his mouth hung open wide and his eyes playful. "I-I know what I did was wrong, but I had to…a-and I know he may never forgive me but-" the Elk shook it's head and touched its antlers softly on her head as a message was sent to her telepathically. ' _Not that young Princess, he is your true friend. Just like Light and Dark you complete each other. Take good care of each other and remember…as long as you have harmony you can do anything, if you ever need to remember that or show it, I will be there.'._ It slowly removed it's antlers from her forehead and stood. It nodded towards Athena and galloped away, as it got farther everything seemed to sped up and before she knew it Laurence was charging towards her with a wild look in his eyes. He jumped on her instead and she had no choice but to douse him with water, sending him on his knees on the ground. "Hey! What the Heck was that for! I almo-….where's the deer?" Questioned Laurence as he looked around the clearing, staring at Athena for an explanation. "I-it um…It teleported out! Yes that's it! It…blinded you and…swapped places with me while making a run for it!" Athena lied, she shaking from her head down to her tiny toes. "Huh…it's fine I guess, after all there is always next time!" Encouraged Laurence, he practically jumping off the ground as he ran back towards Elm. Athena ran after him, she now not only holding one secret, but two from her closest friend.

"W-why are you back?" Athena stuttered, her Golden bow and Water arrows disappearing in a sparkle of blue and gold. The Elk just peered back at her as it perched itself on a rock. They stood there for a few seconds, both just staring at the other as their souls linked and intertwined, creating a bond older than time. The Elk trotted away and Athena heard the clanging of metal upon metal. The training had just begun.


	10. Chapter 10 Spies In Our Mists

**SO HERE U HAVE IT FOLKS! The winner of the contest was xXLaurenceXx , and his characters are featured in the story below. They were the most hilarious and funny characters I have ever written, and stayed tune for the story is just beginning to get interesting! So enjoy Chapter 10 Spies In Our Mists! You Are all wonderful people and amazing readers! Stay Amazing!**

 **~Athena30931**

"Faster! More violent! If a enemy is coming at you they won't be afraid to kill you!" Ordered Jennifer, the Brown Earth Elemental Maiden, who was sparring with 3 guards with her double goblets, though it was obvious who was winning. She disarmed them in a matter of seconds as her sword was mere inches from their chests. "Rank A-, you had an extra minute with her and almost disarmed her at 2:10 minutes, well done boys." Athena Stated as she wrote down their mark on a book labelled 'Grading'. After a few other pairs, all who lost, was done with Jennifer they moved onto their next training. Vigilant stances. They would all line up in a horizontal line, the newbie's since the Elementals were the ones standing in front of them and Training them, and do certain stances based off the Title and weapon. The Elementals, based off the weapon of the newbie's and the Elementals, would be able to instruct them on how they were doing and how to improve. Athena got to do twice the work though, grading them and instructing the Archers. "Attack Position!" She marked off a piece of her checklist. "Defensive Position!" She had to help some archers with this one, since their wasn't much you could do with a bow in a defensive battle. "And Finally…The M-" she was interrupted by howls and yelps in the back row. ' _Now what….'_ She thought feeling disrespected and rudely ignored. She slowly and gracefully moved through the parting crowd of trainers, her Golden bow in her hand and Sapphire sword on her belt.. When she did reach the back row she saw two guards rolling in the dirt, pulling at each others hair and ripping at each other's clothes. She pulled a water arrow out of her quiver and locked it into place, as the two stood up, she released the arrow and it hit one in the cloth of his shoulder and sent his sprawling into a tree where he stood pinned. Many Archers gasped as they looked upon their pinned colleague. "That everyone, is how we effectively stop a disrespectful solider who needs to sit down and think…" She stated as she walked toward the tree and pulled out the arrow from his cloth. There was no blood though, for it had only penetrated the cloth of his shirt, and not even brushed his skin. "I shouldn't even be wasting a arrow on you, what is your name?" She rudely said, she bit her tongue after she did though; hopefully she will be able to apologize afterwards. "Dexter….Dexter Florence…." Said the dark haired boy as he stood, there was something uneasy about him, something she wished she could understand. "First of Dexter, I apologize for my behaviour, that was very rude and unmannered of me. Second, next time you interrupt a lesson that many villagers would love to try, be sure it's a question and not a sprawl with your own friend." She Said, pointing the tip of her bow towards a dark curly haired boy with the ears of an elf. "Now everyone, wonderful job today I will be posting your marks at my tent tomorrow at 7:30, those with A+ grades will be moving on to the nest level of Archery, have a good day everyone!" She closed off, walking towards her Elemental Maidens as the trainers walked off in pairs or groups. "They deserved it, don't worry." Encouraged Jennifer, the brown Goblet wearing maiden as she put a arm around her best friends shoulder. "But why…I could of just simply calmed them down with my voice and commanded them like my father, but I have to be stupid and shot them as if I was a incompetent brat." Athena judged, as she walked into the forest with her best friends. "Guys are stupid anyway, what are they good for?" Sassily said Jasmine, the pendant wearing Elemental as she before had been "mistrusted" by a guy. "Jasmine! Come on, that was a tiny bit rude!" Kayla (the grey spear elemental) said as she nudged Jasmine with her elbow. "It's fine Kayla, she's right after all, Laurence left in the middle of my birthday and all he gave me was a sword. Never seen him since…" Athena half-lied, the Sapphire Sword which hung at her belt was shimmering in the light, and she had been lying after all she had seen him earlier this light. Sylvana (Emerald Dual Swords), Brooklyn (Red Gold Sword) and Jhayden (Purple Crystal Whip) stared at her. They were the best at sniffing out lies, but she knew a way to twist her words more towards the truth. Mix in a lie with a truth and it almost sounds genuine. They reached the end of the forest after about a 30 minute walk, and went their Separate ways. Kayla and Sylvana walked off to the bakery to buy Michelle's fresh cakes, Brooklyn and Jennifer went off to go investigate some rumour about a time travelling device that looked like a blue box, and Jhayden and Jasmine went off to go listen to some music from the birds and young children in the plaza. Athena though just walked back to her castle, smiling at the citizens who came across her path. She hadn't really gotten to do much community work lately though, and it saddened her heart even more that she may not even get to venture out of the castle soon, much less train archers. She arrived at the castle gates and allowed the day to past, going upon her day until 8:30 pm. She reached her bedroom, put on her pyjama's, and climbed into her four post king sized bed. Staring at the ceiling she quietly sang to herself the childhood chant.

~Out In The Meadow, lays a place for you to save you from the dark~

~A place where you could go in your darkest times~

~The only way there for you is to be who you are~

~No matter day, nor dark or light. Out In The Meadow, Is where you belong~

And this time it felt true and through. For tomorrow morning she would finally see Laurence and be herself. Except she didn't know that one of his friends may have her own plans.

"Zenix….we have a plan of attack…how much longer?" Quietly spoke Dexter into a blood red crystal. They laid in the attic of a birch wood house as twin beds laid on either side of the room. Zenix's voice struck back, the crystal glowing at every word he made. "A little longer boys…you got the princess's attention, Zane has the rest of the prophecies heroes coming tomorrow morning and I have all my Shadow Knights ready to attack." Dexter smiled at the boy he had been arguing with earlier and laughed wickedly. "Well Mirante….looks like they have some spies in their mists…." Both boys laughed wickedly their voices practically boo- "BOYS! WHATS ALL THE RUCKUS UP THERE? GO TO BED!" Yelled their supposedly long lost Aunt Twentie. They quieted down and laughed more, but it sounded more of a dim witted whisper than a Devilish Laugh. They then climbed into bed and settled the crystal onto the small table that laid between the beds. The crystal seemed to radiate nether and little sparks of a portal particles seemed to float around it. To bad Athena won't get to see her city burn down in flames.


	11. Chapter 11 In The Woods

**Hey Aphmau Fans! Its been a fun week! Three chapters in one day! And half of them are my biggest ones yet! Were finally back to Aphmau's point of view and I have exciting news! I am now posting this on amazon! I finally am allowed to make it a full paperback short story! Stay tuned for this is only Book 1 Chapter 11 out of 4 Books and 35 Chapters in Each! Stay peachy! I'm halfway done chapter 12 so stay tuned! Also, I'm sorry if it says chapter 34 after I say its over, for me Chapter 4 was a mix of Chapter 4 and 5 since chapter 5 was too short for my liking. So sorry for that if there is confusion, but anyway ENJOY! UR ALL WONDERFUL AMAZING SPECTACULAR PEOPLE AND MAY U NEVER FORGET THAT!**

 **~Athena30931**

Aphmau and her friends have ventured for a full day and a half of travelling, they still have many supplies and the necessities in life but sadly some of their horses (Aphmau's) was scared away by a flock of bats. Not so unfortunately afterwards she got to ride with Garroth and they spent the entire time together talking and laughing about everything in the past, present and future. After all, who wouldn't want to spend their nights and lights joyfully? They soon camped in a clearance by the Elm woods, trying to find a way to sneakily go into Elm without going against the "No uninvited guests" law. Kenmur and Emmalyn we're explaining to Aphmau, Garroth, Katelyn, Dante and Laurence the plan while Kawaii~Chan cooked supper, Vlyad and Dante looked around the clearing to be sure they weren't spotted and Travis sharpened weapons while looking over his shoulders to spot a glimpse of Katelyn. What they didn't know though, was that they were being followed.

"Now if we take a 45 degree angle left then head straight on we should arrive at the eastern border by noon, the only problem is the eastern border is where the castle is located and there will be swarms of guards there…" Explained Kenmur as he pointed out everything that could be in favour and not in favour. Garroth mostly just contradicted him and explained other possible routes but Laurence was getting sick of it. "God! Just go straight till you hit the edge of the border, then go at a 90 degree angle east and you'll hit the western borders where there is a trading gate!" Rambled Laurence as everyone stared at him with admiration. "Well done Laurence, but next time could you maybe say it before we take an hour debating?" Playful exclaimed Emmalyn as everyone burst out laughing, even Laurence. Katelyn stiffened though and drew her gloves, their blades shooting out of the hard leather as she stood in a defensive position shifting around the opening. "Guys…weapons out.." She said quietly as the others drew their weapons. All of a sudden a silver arrow appeared and knocked Garroth's sword out of his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Said a calm female voice as the others weapons soon dropped to the ground in front of them. At once silver archers emerged from the forest, surrounding them with arrows drawn tightly at their strings. In front of Aphmau stood Sylvana the Emerald Elemental who stood with her dual swords pointed at Aphmau's chest. "Explain…why are you here?" Sylvana demanded pushing the tip of her blade closer to Aphmau's chest. "W-we're here to see Athena Elm…princess of this realm.." Replied Aphmau as she stared into Sylvana's gaze. Sylvana though didn't care for her eyes were directed upon Laurence. "Your lucky I know who you are Laurence, or else you'd be dead on the floor, because at the very least you'll see Athena before her Blossoming Ceremony." Sylvana said with a disappointed tone as she sheathed her dual swords. "Archers MOVE OUT! These people are no longer threats…" Sylvana ordered though she picked up Garroth's diamond sword. "But they will be disarmed till authorized weapons…" Garroth looked at Laurence for an explanation for the maidens strange behaviour but Laurence just shook his head and tried to push through the crowd to talk to Sylvana. Aphmau and her friends were brought to the western gate of Elm…where stood a man of wickedly disastrous plans.

The sun was at its highest peak as the high priest of O'khasis Zane, wearing his black priest robes, stood at his guest balcony staring at the band of friends as they swerved through Elm's streets. But a peaceful voice caught his attention as he faked a smile. "Is everything alright Zane?" Asked Athena as she strolled up beside him linking her arm under him, she wore a flowing white dress with golden wrist bands and her golden she'll clip and heart necklace."Of course Athena…my brother has arrived…" He said caressing her cheek as they stared at the band of friends, Athena's with relief and joy while Zane's with Wickedness, just like his heart.


	12. Chapter 12 Hidden Message

**Hey guys! New chapter almost as long as chapter 11! I have great news! so many of you have given me fan art by personally asking me on my email (not giving it XD) And by me giving it to you I have not only gotten positive feedback but a punch of fan art! Aphmau, if your reading this, I hope you enjoy. As for everyone else the new title page will be posted soon. And they may be ponies but that was the illustrators view, also in the story they aren't XD, their Minecraft characters. Anyway Enjoy and have a wonderful day my amazing people!**

 **~Athena30931**

Now Aphmau's friends have always thought they had seen the best cities. O'khasis, Phoenix Drop and where Travis lived. This one topped them all though. The stone streets, glow stone lanterns, fountains, temples and everything you could imagine! Sylvana led them to the open gate which had a breathtaking view to a large body of water surrounding Elm as well as a small village across the water, but a small fog of gold surrounded it. "What's that?" Asked Aphmau as they walked along the dock. "Mystical Fog, Athena invented it, she uses all of our powers and we create a fog to make us look like a small village, not an entire city." Sylvana explained a smirk on her face. "You have powers too?" Asked Katelyn as she stood closer to the girl, feeling as if for once in her life she may have a suitable sparring partner. "Well…yes. I am an Elemental Maiden, which is Athena's best friends with powers like hers. We are the high council here and we basically train new guards, condemn people to punishments and so on. I am Sylvana, Elemental Maiden Of Life, which is basically plants. There is Jennifer the Earth Elemental, Kayla the Wind Elemental, Jhayden the Gem Elemental, Brooklyn the Fire Elemental and Jasmine The Magic Elemental. Athena is technically the Elemental of Water but we kinda count her light powers that were given to her by Athena, Divinity of Wisdom. You should know that Aphmau, seeing as how you do have a connection to Irene…" Explained Sylvana as she waved at passing citizens while directing them Aphmau and her friends through the streets. Aphmau just stared at her in shock, how had she known she had Irene's powers? And she said she had a connection to Irene…does she know about her past? The king had said they had more information on the Divine Warriors than most cities…she had to put the thought to a halt as Laurence brushed past her to try and have a word with Sylvana.

"H…hey…" He said through breaths as Sylvana tried to sped up to avoid the conversation. "How do you know…about, me? I never met you, and I thought th-" Sylvana stopped in her tracks making him bump into her as she yelled a command. "Guards! Take these people to the bakery for some of our delicious treats, as for Laurence…leave him with me." The guards did as they were told but Aphmau kept fighting back. "We aren't leaving him with you! We stick as a group!" Aphmau yelled at Sylvana as she glared back, the rest of Aphmau's group yelled in agreement. "I don't think your in a position to fight…" Said a voice from behind as Kayla the Wind Elemental appeared and walked toward Aphmau pulling her arm towards the bakery as she whispered. "Listen…we aren't going to hurt him, we just have some regret towards him for leaving Athena and all. Sylvana isn't mad, just cautious. Now just walk or we will have to start hurting someone…" Aphmau loosened her arm from Kayla's grip and walked ahead to the bakery. Sylvana mouthed a silent thank you to Kayla as she and Laurence took off to the library to talk in solitude, while the rest of his friends took off toward the bakery, Kawaii~Chan more than ready to go. "Come on Dante~Kun! Let's learn some recipes!" She said happily trying to cheer up her friends, though the rest of her friends were less energetic about it she still brought a smile to her face. As for Laurence, he just wanted information.

The library was huge, with 10 floors, stacks of bookshelves and large tapestries illustrating events. One that caught Laurence's eyes was one that looked exactly like the one at the Irene temple, except this time it had a picture of a angel like creature with Zenix beside her, and beside her was a symbol like the Divine Warriors. She was blasting him with light as the shadows curved around it heading for her. "Why did you want to talk here? My friends would have been glad to get some info, and I doubt they would have done anything wrong." Laurence said as he saw Sylvana touch a plant, it's stem and leaves instantly shooting upwards, as if brought back to life. "Isn't it obvious? First off, if your friends were here I wouldn't be able to talk to you without their permission, if I did anything that may seem threatening they would of probably gone defensive. Second, the one thing we have in common, Athena is the reason I wanted to talk to you." Sylvana said as she walked beside the bookshelves, her hands moving from spine to spine. She then sat by a table by a large hearth in the middle of the room, it's embers hot and the fire dancing playfully, she pointed to the seat across from her and motioned for Laurence to stride over and sit. He did. "I need your help, but before you agree we need to discuss what has happened. For starters I want to ask you my three main questions. One, how did you overcome the memory eraser spell? Two, why come back? Three, I overheard your conversation in the woods, why would you to sneak around your own country?" Sylvana asked politely, her brown eyes glancing at Laurence as the green specks seemed to sparkle. "Athena was actually the reason that part of my memory was given, or at least the part that would take me back here and…Well…..I thought the law was outsiders weren't allowed in Elm?" He answered with a confused look as Sylvana slightly let a smile creep onto her face. "That changed a long time ago, once Athena had some rule over the kingdom she allowed other people in as long as afterwards they would get her father's approval. Surprisingly the idea was inspired by you…don't know why though…" Sylvana said harshly as her smile disappeared and her eyes fell to the floor. "What did I do? Truly only a few memories are back, but even with the ones I did recover it seems like we were best friends…..why is she so upset with me?" He said as he locked his eyes onto the hearth's living flames. Sylvana sarcastically laughed as if the answer seemed obvious but then as she looked at Laurence she understood that he was dead serious. "My Irene…you did lose a lot of your memories… it happened the day you left…" Athena's voice played in Sylvana's mind as she recalled her descriptions so clearly.

The town was decorated in cyan and gold balloons, streamers, lights, banners and so many more party supplies. Athena ran through the streets in her matching outfit as she jumped of the crates and stands filled with goodies to celebrate her. But that wasn't what brought her pleasure, not that she didn't love that she was finally turning 16, but it was that for one full day she and Laurence could hunt and train in peace. She turned the back alley at the towns bakery and ran toward a house located west of the castle. And there at the door stood Laurence, holding his shield and sword in hand as he wore his old matching outfit with her, he looked so carefree and happy as if he didn't think the news he would share would leave a scar forever. "Happy Birthday…" he said as Athena drew closer her smile a warming sun inside her, as if she could darken the dullest of caves. He had something large hidden away in his backpack, but he would save it for later. "Ha! It's not like it's that big of a deal…" She said acting sheepishly. "Not a big deal! This past year you have mastered your powers, made it to level 26 of the arrow and to top it all had time to hang around with me!" He praised her as she blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "Let's not waste anymore time…we still have at least 8 hours till the party!" Athena encouraged as she ran towards the northern gate. "Haha! I'll win for sure this time!" Laurence teased running after her mere centimetres away. Athena started running backwards teasing him but he then tripped on a rock and fell on top of her instead, there faces inches away while their cheeks were stained a bright Crimson. "S-Sorry!" Laurence stuttered as he stood up, helping Athena on her feet as well. "I-It's fine…come on…lets just forget it ever happened. The woods await." Athena proposed as her face was still red, but of course neither of them would ever forget that moment.

It took barely 20 minutes to walk to the western border trading gate, where they did sneak a couple apples as a treat. They giggled as they bite into the few the took, the Juice dripping down they chins, the cores being the last remnants of the apples. The trees hadn't yet become a forest though. Thanks to Athena's plans of building, trees of the woods had been cut down, but she had planted hundreds of saplings which of course in a couple of years would grow to be a marvellous Forest. Laurence walked ahead of Athena, although she may be a great archer she still couldn't defend herself in close combat quick enough, her magic required one hundred percent concentration and if she held a bow, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Laurence on the other hand was a great swordsman, best in Elm. Elm…Laurence thought to himself as they moved past the swallowing river which parted into two ways, and headed towards their resting grotto. Even if Elm was perfect…there is so much more… he scowled at himself as Athena head swung, she looking at him with a curious gaze. Why would he think of something like that? On his Best Friends Birthday! Than again….that hadn't stopped him from making the decision. On their way there they had scored a couple of good scores. Athena hit a rabbit straight in the eye, so the actual pelt wasn't damaged. Laurence managed to stab a deer underneath its belly, so that if the pelt was used as a rug, it wouldn't be that big of a notice. They finally reached the grotto, a small pond with lily pads in the middle of the forest, surrounded by dozens of the tallest oak wood trees. They settled under the sunlight are by the pond and started to clean their scores. Afterwards Laurence decided it would be the perfect time to give Athena her gift. "Hey um…I-I know you said I didn't have to but…since I was training with the blacksmith this year, and I wouldn't be there to help you in close range combat…I wanted to give you this…" Laurence said quickly as he took the large object out of his bag. He unwrapped the cloth around it and Athena gasped, her hands covering her mouth while her eyes sparkled. In his palms laid a sword of great shine and beauty, yet strength and cunning design. She had seen him work days and nights in the forges while she worked on her own Royal matters, now she finally saw his creation. It was a Sapphire sword, it's hilt a dazzling silver with Aquamarine gems forged into the hilt. "Laurence…its stunning…but I can't take this! Your first creation and I get it! Let alone I don't even know how to use it-" He pushed the blade into her own right hand, her dominant one. "We do have 5 hours left…I can teach you." He said as he stood up, his hands on her waist as he brought her with him. His eyes sparked while a joyful smile laid on his face. Athena looking the same, but a tint of worry joined her smile and her eyes. He stood behind her and laced his hand with hers, his arm brushing against her own, he taught her many things. They laughed at any failed attempt and after about the 12-15th time she would finally get it. They went through the basics and we're moving on the intermediate but then Athena looked at the sun. "Laurence! We're gonna be late! It's almost 6:00!" Athena spoke alarmed, quickly removing herself from his grip and packing everything. "We have to go, thank you so much for the lessons and the wonderful sword." She thanked, standing on her toes as she pecked him on the cheek, him quickly looking away afterwards in embarrassment. This had happened before, for her thanks she usually would give him a friend-ish peck on the cheek, but this time it was different. For what she didn't know was that this was the last time he would get one for a long time.

After hours of dancing, speeches and soooooo much more, Athena headed to the balcony of her castle, where she could finally rest. For the first time in her life, she wore her white dress with her golden shell clip and heart pendant. It was a gift from her mother before she died…she promised she wouldn't wear it till her 16th birthday and that time had finally come. A soft knock broke the peaceful air around her and she sighed, put on her best fake smile and spoke. "Come in!" The door opened slowly and instead of an unwanted guest she got the exact opposite. "Hey…bad time?" Laurence asked as he walked in and leaned on the balcony beside her, his face illuminated by the full moon's glow as his matching outfit looked freshly polished. "Not at all, in fact it's even more peaceful here now…" She smiled as she looked at the stars her long brunette hair with little Amber highlights flowing in the night breeze. "I..We need to talk…" Said Laurence, his serious gaze meeting Athena's curious face. "About what?" She asked, tilting her head. "I…I…-" Athena laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on! I'm not that scary am I? You can tell me anything…" She said as she smiled wider awaiting his response. "I…I'm leaving…" He spoke softly, though Athena did hear it. Her face turned into absolute hurt, her smile vanishing and the joy in her eyes replaced with sadness. "You….you're….." She said softly breathing deeply in between words. "I'm sorry…the memory spell is being placed tomorrow and I will be put past the woods, I hope you can understand…" He said reaching out to touch her arm as Athena hide back tears. She walked away from the balcony pulling him beside her as she walked him to the door, pushing him outside her room. "Congratulations…finally got what you wanted, have fun." She said in a hurt voice, shutting the door before he could say a word. Outside the door Laurence opened his mouth but no words came. he shoved his hands in his pocket and slowly walked away allowing tears to appear in his eyes. Athena leaned on the door on her back as she slide to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as fresh tears spilled down her face. "I-I'm sorry….So so sorry…." She cried. She heard cries of joy from the festival, yet she released sobs of sadness from her heart.

Sylvana finished speaking as she stared at Laurence, his mouth shut tight and tear streams fresh on his face. "Do you see now? Athena still tolerates you, she even was there at the memory erasing spell, SHE did the spell. All because she didn't want to stop you. That's what she has to do, everyone here would rather be in the castle when only me and the rest of her closet friends understand that it's almost impossible to show any emotion or do what you desire when you're a lord or lady…" Sylvana spoke, her eyes softening as she saw the hurt on Laurence's face. "You still haven't answered my last question though…" Laurence's head swung up as he met Sylvana's deep brown eyes. She spoke softly and emotionally. "Why come back…"


End file.
